


Identity

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Identity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Identity

Title: Identity

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

Beta: Camilla (misscam)

Spoilers: 4x11 _Sometimes A Great Notion_

x

He just stares at her, waiting for an answer. Clear blue eyes promise he will take no evasions or half-truths from her. Not now. Not about this.

"I don't know who the frak I am anymore," she mutters, hating herself for saying something so melodramatic, but at the same time, feeling the truth of it in her.

Cylon blood. Is she half Hera, all Cylon? Are they _all_ Cylons of varying kinds, the twelve colonies just like the thirteenth? And if that, what then?

When she sees the stricken look on his face, she realises she's spoken her fears aloud.

_-fin_


End file.
